saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Endless Utopia Online
, ('EUO '''for short) is a VRMMO developed by the company Ymir. It was released worldwide. Background The game was developed and released sometime between 2040 and 2050. The game uses the BridgeGear headset from Ymir which is considered one of the best headsets currently. It uses a new FullDive provides the maximum level of realism in the game by tapping into a player's subconscious and transporting the player into new incredible levels of realism. Virtual Reality Experience As EUO is based on the core programming of ALO as a complete virtual reality MMORPG, the system is capable of rendering the entire environment with incredible realism suprasing it's predecesors. By stimulating nerves in the brain, it is possible to taste food, feel the wind and weather, move one's body, and live in the game as if it were an alternate reality. Still, it has several differences it's predecessors. First, the system creates a virtual body with bones, organs, blood, etc...Therefore, players recive further darmage if those organs are darmaged. Second pain is actually felt in any situation, as there is no Pain Absorption. Third, there is blood. Each time a player suffers darmage, it's normal to bleed as result. Therefore, the combat generally is won by the one capable of enduring more the pain caused. While playing, gamers still feel fatigue and hunger (even if their real bodies are not hungry), yet they can also eat in-game to dispel hunger in the real world, which has developed into a form of dieting for some people as a result. Death or deletion in the game is visualized by fragmentation into thousands of polygon shards sometime after the death of the player (the time between the death and the fragmentation generally varies). All monsters and items go through such a process. Global Setting ''Full article: Netherworld The only world in EUO, which is divided into six different territories. It's as big as real life earth, and also posseses the same climates, biomes, weather, fauna (plus mytological beings), plant life, etc... Time and Weathers Netherworld has its own Standard Time (which is the same as japan. UTC+9). The days and months are the same as in real world, including leap years. This is because the planet is at the same distance from the Sun than the Earth is from it's own Sun. The only real difference is the number of the year. Netherworld also has the same seasons as real life earth, but the winters and summers are way longer. Lore and History Full articles: Endless Utopia Online/Lore and Endless Utopia Online/Timeline The lore of the game is one of the main parts of EUO. The previous history of the game is what dictaminates the actions and relationship between the players of the same race and between different races as well. The main premise of the game, is for the player to become someone of notable importance within the virtual world. Gameplay Initiation and Character Creation Upon opening signing in to the game, the player just needs to input their Avatar name (which is the same as in real life) and select the race of the character. Afterwards player must first select a race. It should be pointed out that all the players's avatar look like a human body, but their characteristics change acording to their race. The player apparently will have their game avatar set up acording to the player's real life appearence. Players can reconstruct their characters to their liking. The gender of the player's avatar will be the same as the player in real life by default, and the player cannot change it no matter what. Customization of the visual aspects of the character are allowed later on. After the race is selected, they will be spawned in the race's realm capital. The skills are developed by the player's own abilities and by training. Races Though there are different races, all of them have human-like body. Their difference is mainly on their abilities as players. *Dragons: the raging beasts, with affinity for Fire. *Fairies: the calm and serene spirits, with affinity for Light. *Fiend: the strange and mysterious beings with strong link to Darkness. *Aqua: the changing and adaptable creatures from the sea, with afinity to the element Water *Human: the unstable, yet unbreakable and brave beings with affinity with the element Earth. *Winged Beast: the flying spirits, with high affinity to the element Wind. *Hybrids: though rare to happen, Hybrids are the result of the combination of two different races into one being. This makes Hybrids a force to be reckoned with. They can fight for either side. Even still, race of opposed elemental affinity are even stranger, but they have the incredible power of combining two opposed elements. Combat Parameters There are no levels nor skills for players. Every player is free to create and train his own fighting style and techniques. The player can also use standard thecniques already inside the game. There are many factors that go into calculating damage. Factors include player level and skill, weapon power and level, and where damage is recieved (as players don't have Health Points, their life is tied to thier resistance to attacks). Weapon bonuses also affect damage output, as well as an enemy's resistances to certain weapons. There are no status effects in EUO. Ki For the usage of any technique, is necesary the usage of Ki, which is the life force from all beings. Those who run out of Ki die. Ki is created when the Physical Energy of the player is combined with the Spiritual Energy of the player. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created Ki more powerful. By drawing it out, the individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside of the body. This energy is not limitless, since all players have a max capacity of Ki that they can form and use before it runs out and they need to rest to replenish it. With practice, the quantity can be extended. When using Ki, there two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as Energy Bending and Elemental Bending. This two types of bending arts can be combined to one, though players who can use both simultaneously are said to be rare. Energy Bending Full article: Energy Bending Energy bending deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of Ki. However, inside this category are included any other techniques that do not include Elemental bending, since they simply use Ki with no elemental infusion. Elemental Bending Full article: Elemental Bending Elemental deals with changing the physical properties of Ki into one or several elements. Elements are essentially the "narural capabilites" of the players. Generally, each race as a natural affinity for certain element. However a player can train and learn how to manipulate one, two or even more elements by the usage of Ki. However, controlling natural opposed elements is extremly hard, but not impossible. There are six main elements: *Darkness *Earth *Fire *Light *Water *Wind There are also other four, which are considered "Secondary Elements", since they can be created by the other elements (either by combination or alone. For example: Light or Fire can generate Lightning, Water can generate Ice, etc...). *Ice *Lightning *Metal *Nature Together, the six Main Elements and the Secondary Elements for a group known as the “Ten Elements”. There are other elements which are not considered part of this group, but they are however considered elements. Generally these elements are generaly combination of two main elements. This include: *Dust *Magma *Rock *Sand *Smoke *Steam *Sun Weapons Combat is constituted ranged and melee focus, depending on player preference. There are all types of weapons in EUO, except firearms. Trivia *The game is a combination of the following: **Accel World **ALO **Akame Ga Kill **Bakugan **Bionicle **Digimon **Dragon Ball **End War Online **Fate Series **Game of Thrones **Naruto **Saint Seiya **SAO **Yu-Gi-Oh *The User:Ishimura Elite came up with the name for this VRMMO. Category:VRMMO Category:FedeTkd